


Redemption

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, F/F, One Shot, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Talon - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Widowtracer AU where Overwatch is brought back and builds a combat school with Tracer being a teacher alongside Widowmaker as students spread rumors that Widowmaker is training future Blackwatch members causing Tracer to go on the offensive since Widowmaker is the teacher people barely see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Second Overwatch fic and they're quite fun write :)

The gunfire echoed off the walls of the indoor shooting range. All booths were full of students practicing their firing technique. 

“You need to relax.” Lena guided the student’s hand into the proper position on the pistol and adjusted his stance. “The kick isn’t too bad with this one.”

The student took in a deep breath and then fired. Their arm moving slightly, but Lena was right, the kickback wasn’t too bad.

“Close,” Lena pointed out. “Just be more confident and steady your hold on the gun.” She patted the male student on the shoulder. “You’ll hit the target in no time,” she assured.

“Thanks Tracer.”

Lena left the student’s booth to move to the next one. She was about to enter it, but stopped when she heard whispering.

“What about Widowmaker?” a female student whispered.

“She’s regrouping Blackwatch and training students here to join,” the male student whispered back. Lena furrowed her brow and waited for the students to continue their conversation.

“What? No way…” the girl said in surprise.

“No really. She used to work for Talon. I have no idea why she’s a teacher here when she’s actually just a criminal,” hissed the boy.

“Well she was brainwashed then… And plus we’ve learned in class that Blackwatch was corrupt… that they’d never regroup,” muttered the girl.

“Yeah well they must have lied. I swear that it’s true.”

“Shooting’s fun, innit?” interrupted Lena jovially. “When you do it that is,” she added more seriously.

Both students jumped and looked guiltily at her.

“Sorry Tracer,” apologized the boy before returning to his booth.

“Don’t take all rumors seriously,” said Lena as she watched the girl fire a few rounds into the target. The girl nodded and Lena left to help the other students.

* * *

“Hey old man,” greeted Lena.

Reinhardt grunted his disapproval of the nickname and took a seat on the couch in the lounge. She poured herself and Reinhardt some coffee. Once done she passed a cup to him and pulled a chair from under the table to sit on. She sighed to herself and then looked at the defensive training teacher. 

“Can I ask you something?”

He took a sip of his coffee and smiled. “Sure,” boomed his deep voice.

“Have you heard any of the students talking about Blackwatch and um...” Lena’s voice trailed off, not knowing if she should bring up Amelie.

“Lena. If you’re talking about the stupid rumors about Amelie, don’t worry about them. They’re called rumors for a reason.” Reinhardt stretched his large frame over the couch and leaned further back. “The students don’t know her, for god’s sake they only know her as Widowmaker, like they only know you as Tracer. You know Amelie better than anyone here. Do you really think she’d regroup Blackwatch?”

“No, but with everything that Talon did to her.”

“Winston and Angela have guaranteed that she’s fully recovered now. She may still be a little  _ blue _ ,” he chuckled at his own joke. “But she’s fine now.”

Lena wasn’t so sure. Even though Winston and Angela said they were successful in returning Amelie’s emotions and original thoughts, she still was acting coldly. She still was reclusive and people barely saw her. People only saw her during her classes and that was it, not even during mealtimes. No one knew what she was doing during her downtime to be truthful.

“I guess so,” said Lena quietly.

* * *

Even with Reinhardt’s assurance that Amelie wasn’t up to anything, Lena couldn’t stop her nagging thoughts. She knew in her gut that Amelie was doing better, but what if Reaper had gotten to her or someone else as evil. Her mind was still vulnerable and someone manipulating her to regroup Blackwatch wasn’t an absurd idea.

Lena was done with her classes, so she wandered the halls the rest of the day. She was hoping to run into Amelie. She knew it was futile, but she tried it anyways. “I guess I can check on her tonight,” sighed Lena quietly to herself.

* * *

Lena knocked on Amelie’s door over and over, but no one answered. “Amelie?” she shouted, trying to get her attention. “Bloody ‘ell… Where is she?” she muttered to herself.

Lena glanced around to make sure that the hallway was empty. She took out the little hacking device from her jacket pocket and attached it to the finger scanner. In a matter of seconds the device turned green and the door slid open. She quickly removed the hacker and put it back into her pocket.

The door slid shut as Lena’s eyes roamed Amelie’s room. It was impersonable. The bed was made, the desk was clear, everything seemed to be in order. The walls lacked any decoration and the room smelled almost stale, as if no one was ever in it. 

Lena let out a heavy sigh and sat at the end of the bed. “And now the waiting begins.” She fiddled with her hands and watched as the analog clock ticked. Time felt as if it had slowed as Lena waited. It’s funny to be able to speed or slow time, but still have such little control over it in reality. After an hour Lena laid down and rested her head on one of Amelie’s purple pillows. 

* * *

Lena’s eyes jerked open as she heard a noise come from the window. She sat right up and looked at the clock. “Blimey! It’s late.” As she said this another noise came from the window.

A rush of cool air swirled around Lena as Amelie jumped in with amazing grace. After just a moment, the barrel of Amelie’s rifle lined up with Lena’s forehead.

“Amelie!” Lena’s eyes widened and she slowly lifted her arms up to show her that she meant no harm to the taller woman.

Amelie finally registered that it was Lena in her room and lowered her rifle. She walked over to the nightstand and switched on the little lamp. “Why are you in my room?” asked Amelie, her words heavy with her French accent.

“I wanted to talk to you and thought I’d wait. I didn’t mean to fall asleep here,” explained Lena. 

Amelie broke down her rifle and placed the pieces into it’s case. She then slid it under the bed and glanced at Lena. “How did you get in?”

Lena reached into her pocket and showed Amelie the hacking device. The raven haired woman nodded and stood in front of Lena.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Um well,” Lena rocked on the bed uncomfortably. “I have a few things to ask… especially since you just snuck into your own room, in your battle gear, and with a loaded rifle.”

Amelie chuckled at this, she actually chuckled. “That does seem suspicious, no?”

“Well yeah. But the reason I’m here is cause the kids have been talking.”

“About?”

“They say you’re regrouping Blackwatch and recruiting students.”

Amelie’s eyebrow quirked. “And you think that is true?”

“Well… no, but.”

Amelie sighed. “If you are that worried about me,” Amelie paused and sat next to Lena on the bed. “Then I will explain.”

“Please do.”

“Ever since Winston and Angela helped me… I, I have been feeling guilty. I did many things I should not have. I killed people and hurt the innocent. I was not me. In truth I was a monster.” 

Lena was about to interject, but Amelie held up a hand to silence her.

“Since I have gotten the help I needed, I have been trying to make up for all the wrongs I have committed. There are still members of Blackwatch out there and according to my sources… they are trying to regroup. It seems that their goal is to take over Talon, ultimately taking down Overwatch and then bringing chaos to this world.”

“So,” Lena mumbled.

“So I have been taking them down one by one.”

Lena furrowed her brow. “So you’re still killing people?”

Amelie shook her head furiously. “No no no. I did not mean it that way. I have been exposing them to the public and turning them in. You remember the man with the scar over his left eye that was in our custody recently?”

Lena nodded.

“He was a member of Blackwatch and part of this regrouping. I find reasons for them to be arrested.”

“Oh.”

“I think a student may have seen me looking into Blackwatch files. They must have assumed I was part of Blackwatch since my past with Talon. Beginning all of these trivial rumors.” Amelie got up from the bed and moved to her closet. “Do you mind if I change? These clothes may serve their purpose during duty, but not when I am not moving about.”

Lena thanked the lord that the room was dimly lit because even the mention of Amelie changing made her blush. “Go right ahead,” she said making sure to keep her voice steady. She looked at her hands as she heard Amelie shuffle about and change.

“Why didn’t you let any of us know?” asked Lena as Amelie settled back onto the bed, sitting in a lotus position. She was now in a black tank top and shorts. 

“There is no need to involve others if I can take care of it myself.”

“It’s dangerous though!” blurted out Lena. 

“Yes, another reason for you not to get involved.”

Lena squinted her eyes at Amelie. Why was Amelie only addressing her and not all of Overwatch? It must have just been a slip of the tongue.

“If Blackwatch is trying to regroup, that’s something all of Overwatch needs to know. If we all helped, you wouldn’t have to be sneaking off and putting yourself in danger like this… alone.”

“It does not make sense to put you in danger. If I were to not return people would not mind.”

“I’d mind,” muttered Lena.

Amelie tilted her head to the side a bit. “What was that?”

“I’d mind!” shouted Lena, tears begging to break free. “I’d mind if you didn’t come back.” Lena clenched her jaw tight and looked straight into Amelie’s honey eyes that still seemed to glow even in the dim lighting. “I’d mind,” she repeated again more quietly. She looked down at her hands and felt tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Lena felt a cool hand on her cheek and a thumb wipe away her tears. She looked up to see a concerned expression on Amelie’s face. Even after Amelie had recovered, she still hid her emotions, but this moment was different. Lena was finally seeing the walls come down and the true Amelie come through. Winston and Angela were right, they had freed Amelie.

“I-I did not know you cared so much,” whispered Amelie.

“Sometimes I think I care too much,” muttered Lena before hiccuping.

Amelie leaned towards Lena and whispered softly, “I am sorry. If I had known-”

Lena didn’t let her finish. She moved swiftly forward and brought her warm lips to Amelie’s cool ones. She heard a slight gasp come from Amelie, but then the svelte woman returned the kiss as she slipped her arms around Lena’s waist.

Lena parted just barely and spoke, each word causing her lips to brush against Amelies. “I love you and I have for so long. I want to be there for you. To help you when you need me. To be someone you can be open with. Will you let me be that for you?” Lena looked straight into Amelie’s eyes, noting the tears that were beginning to well up.

“Yes.” Amelie pecked Lena’s lips and then smiled. “I love you too, ma cherie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Subscriptions are always welcome.


End file.
